Georgetown University is home to a diverse set of researchers who teach and do research in the field of aging. These investigators are in various departments in the Medical School and throughout the Main Campus. In order to provide a focus for these activities and encourage additional work in this area, this application requests funding for the development of infrastructure in support of research in aging and health. The primary objectives of this project are to 1) Build an intellectual home for research related to aging and promote the interdisciplinary exchange that will enrich the dimensionality and depth of that research; and 2) Enhance current and encourage new research on aging by supporting current researchers, by exploring and developing training opportunities for undergraduate and graduate students, and by providing for transdisciplinary training at student and professional level to develop ancillary skills. In support of these aims, we propose to 1) Develop a seminar series on aging; 2) Improve library resources and services; 3) Create a roster of active individuals and departments; 4) Develop a newsletter and web site; 5) Expand student outreach; and 6) Work with administration to bridge institutional boundaries. We are requesting funding to support the time of two members of a steering committee (the third will be supported by Georgetown University), a statistical consulting service and data core, two experienced consultants who will propose and evaluate activities, and a fund that will be used to encourage, via small grants, new initiatives in aging throughout the Georgetown community. Georgetown brings unusual resources to this enterprise. It has a well-established medical center that includes faculty from the school, the hospital, and Lombardi Cancer Center. The Georgetown Public Policy Institute, well-established departments in the social and biological sciences, the Kennedy Institute of Ethics, and the National Reference Center for Bioethics Literature are housed at Georgetown University.